


College Days Party Nights

by Minizayas



Series: Drabbles/WIPs [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minizayas/pseuds/Minizayas
Summary: 'You ready?'His friend, Celty signed to him. Shizuo nodded, then started walking, Celty by his side. She had said that her boyfriend was holding a party at his house, and Shizuo decided that the party wasn't a bad idea. He'd been working hard for his classes, overworking himself if he were honest, and a break from everything sounded nice to them both, so why should he turn it down?Prompt:“I’m too sober for this.” “You don’t even drink.” “maybe i should start.”
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Drabbles/WIPs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	College Days Party Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaciesdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/gifts).



' _You ready?'_ His friend, Celty signed to him. Shizuo nodded, then started walking, Celty by his side. She had said that her boyfriend was holding a party at his house, and Shizuo decided that the party wasn't a bad idea. He'd been working hard for his classes, overworking himself if he were honest, and a break from everything sounded nice to them both, so why should he turn it down?

Thankfully the walk to her boyfriend's house wasn't far, and when they got there, Shinra all but flung himself onto Celty. "Celty-darling! I missed you so much!" he shouted, then was just about to kiss her before she pushed him off her, blushing and signing ' _not now'_.

Shizuo just smiled at his friends' happiness.

"Oh, hey Shizuo! Come in, come in!" Shinra exclaimed as if he hadn’t even noticed him, and Shizuo wouldn’t be surprised if he actually hadn't. Shinra is just like that. Shinra then pulled Celty inside, as Shizuo walked behind them.

There were quite a few people inside already, and Shizuo didn't seem to really know any of them, so he took his place on the sofa in front of a TV, not really knowing what to do. He wasn't really a party person, so he wasn't really too sure why he decided to come, but here he is, surrounded by drunk college kids. What even is his life?

He felt a dip in the sofa beside him, and something about it irritated him, but he decided to ignore it. The TV wasn't really showing anything interesting, but he didn't really know anyone, and he really didn't feel like putting his interest into anything else. Whatever sitcom that was on was better than the looming presence next to him, anyways.

However, that said presence next to him had something else in mind. God damn it.

"Hello!~" they said, and Shizuo was already about to throw them out the window. Something about this person just screamed _bad news_. Shizuo uttered out a soft ‘ _hey’_ , and continued watching the shitty sitcom that was suddenly the most entertaining thing in the world, hoping the other would get the point.

They did not.

"You know, it's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you!" He exclaimed, and Shizuo whipped his head towards him, finally looking at him. His irritation slowed slightly as he saw the man before him, his eyes trailing down and over the other, and he couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. That is, until he saw his smirk. Then he thought he might actually throw him out the window.

"Seems like I've finally gotten your attention!~" he said smugly, and Shizuo furrowed his brows.

"What do you want?" Shizuo growled, voice dark from his irritation. His smirk widened at Shizuo's tone, and Shizuo was about to look for the nearest window, but then the man replied.

"I just wanted to meet my roommate's friends! No harm in that, ne? So, why don't you tell me your name?" He said with too much obviously false cheer.

"Heiwajima Shizuo…" Shizuo replied, and looked back at the sitcom. He _really_ wasn’t interested. The other guy needed to get that into his fucking head, but he just won’t loeave him alone.

All he did was smile, but it wasn't sincere at all. "Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan! My name is Orihara Izaya!~"

Shizuo furrowed his brows. Was he mocking him? "That's not my name. Don't call me that."

Izaya chuckled at that, and sat farther back into the couch, which caused Shizuo to glare at the other, and Izaya just smiled back. They were like that for a good few moments, and Sizuo couldn't help but harden his galre.

"Like the view, Shizu-chan?~" he said with a smirk, and Shizuo quickly turned away, attempting to focus on _anything_ else than the frustrating man next to him. "Awwww don't be like that!!" Izaya then moved closer to him, and put his lips so close to Shizuo's ear that he could feel his breath. "You're not bad looking either.~" He whispered seductively, and Shizuo blushed and pushed him away to the complete other side of the couch. Izaya was about to say something, probably something even more embarrassing, but then Shizuo shot up and left, and turned towards the balcony area.

He found Shinra out there with Celty, enjoying the view. The party inside was chaos, Erika and Walker even going as far to reenact an anime battle with each other, somehow dragging Kadota and Saburo in with them. Shizuo loved them, but it was nice to get away, especially after meeting Izaya. Shinra and Celty seemed to have the same idea.

"So, you met Izaya?" Shinra said with a chuckle, and Shizuo furrowed his brows, frustration clear on his face.

"Yeah, I met him." He said darkly as he lifted his hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples and down his face. "God-- I'm far too sober for this…" he said, frustration tinted his voice, which caused Shinra to laugh.

"You don't even drink!" He said, after he turned towards Shizuo and away from the edge of the balcony.

Shizuo groaned. "Maybe I should start--" and there the bastard was, cutting him off.

"Maybe you should!~" came a voice from behind him.

Izaya. God fucking _damn_ it.

He quickly turned towards Izaya, who held two shot glasses, and he handed one to Shizuo.

"What's in this?" He said, raising an eyebrow towards Izaya, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Just whiskey, Shizu-chan! Try it!~" he said, then took a shot of his own.

Shizuo eyed the drink suspiciously, before thinking _'fuck it'_ and drinking it all down at once. Shizuo's mouth was on fire, and definitely not in a good way. How the _fuck_ did Izaya do that?

"It's good, right? Perfect amount of bitterness~" Izaya smirked, right as Shizuo pushed him away and ran straight for the kitchen, taking the hose that's meant for dishes and squirting water straight into his mouth. _God,_ it’s so _gross,_ and it burns like _hell_. And then there was laughter behind him, the same fucking laughter that's been messing with him all night. "The fuck? You trying to kill me!?" Shizuo hissed out once he put the hose back.

"Seems like Shizu-chan can't handle his alcohol!~" Izaya is still laughing his ass off, and Shizuo wanted to punch him in the face. Not that was any different from any previous conversation with Izaya that night, but still. He _really_ wanted to punch him in the face. "Lets see, what would Shizuo like to drink instead?" He said, after he calmed slightly. Izaya walked around, searching through the huge amount of alcohol brought by others, as Shizuo glared. "Ah-hah! Here! Does Shizu-chan like wine-coolers?~"

***

Shizuo was four drinks down, and was about to start his fifth drink when Izaya pulled it out of his hands, laughing when Shizuo stumbled onto him, nearly falling on top of him as he did so.

"Shizu-chan is a lightweight!~" izaya giggled out, causing SHizuo to glare.

"You're the one who gave them to me!" he shot back, words slightly slurred.

"Yeah, i gave you one! You were the one who went searching for more." Izaya was smirking, and something about this smirk angered him more than any of the other times he smirked earlier that evening. He’s moving before he can stop himself, pushing Izaya up against the counter, glaring down at him.

Izaya's smirk just widened, as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, lifting himself onto his tiptoes to bring himself closer to Shizuo's height, so he could lean in close. "Now now, what's Shizu-chan planning on doing in his dear friend's kitchen?~" he said, and Shizuo growled.

"About to fucking throw you out the window, that's what I want to do--" Shizuo started, before Izaya cut him off.

"Aww! Come on, Shizu-chan? Let's do something more fun…" Izaya said, and then their lips are meeting, and Shizuo's kissing him roughly, shoving him hard against the counter behind him. Izaya moans under his tongue, as Shizuo bit at his lip harshly, causing another moan.

"Hey guys-- Oh! Glad you're getting along now!~"

Shizuo shot backwards, losing his balance, and falling to the floor with a huge blush on his face, and Izaya laughed his ass off.

"Y-yeah…" Shizuo mumbled, as Izaya continued to laugh at him.

"Shizu-chan, you look like a tomato!" Izaya grinned, and Shizuo growled at him. “Aww, don’t be like that, Shizu-chan! Come on, let’s go somewhere more private…” Izaya trailed off while Shizuo pulled himself up. It wasn’t long before Izaya grabbed his wrist and led him into his room, where Shizuo’s night got a lot more interesting than that shitty sitcom he was watching earlier. Maybe Izaya wasn’t that bad after all.

***

Shizuo awoke to a strange weight on top of him, but he didn't really feel like complaining. He felt comfortable, a hazy warmth that caused him to want to fall back asleep. Things just felt _right_.

That was until someone was slamming the door open. "Hey! Izaya, I'm going out with Celty to go get breakfast! O-oh… Hey Shizuo!" came a chipper voice, and his eyes shot open, as he finally recognized the source of the warmth. His cheeks filled with warmth, realizing that the only thing that covered him was a thin sheet, and Izaya’s body resting on top of him.

"Yeah yeah, close the door on your way out…"Izaya said, irritation laced his voice, which was slightly muffled from Shizuo's neck. Izaya nuzzled closer, seemingly trying to mold himself into Shizuo. Shizuo would normally complain, but he decided that Izaya's pretty cute when he's too sleepy to be an asshole, so he wrapped his arms around him instead.

"See ya, Shinra…" Shizuo said, before he drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, already posted this to tumblr, but I decided to revisit and edit it a bit, before posting here too! Glad I did too, because when I went to look for it on my blog to find the prompt, it seems to have been deleted! GDI, tumblr. I’ll admit, when I first wrote this, I honestly hated it. I don’t have a lot of experience with drinking, which is kinda given because I’m a minor, but still. It just made it kinda hard to get into the headspace of this fic. But now that I’ve had some time to get away from it, and some time to grow up a bit as a person and a writer, I actually kinda like this now?? Hope you do too. :)


End file.
